Ducky's Day Away
by SlugMamma
Summary: Sam's back from hell and finally has his soul back, Dean's fresh from a family life, and Castiel? Well, he's been busy dealing with a whole assortment of angelic problems since God disappeared plus keeping an eye on the Winchesters. So when Sam and Dean are in trouble and Cas can't come and help, he asks Tara, another hunter, for aid. But Tara's got enough problems of her own.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic basically takes place during the sixth season of Supernatural. Tara and anyone else you don't recognize is mine. All other characters belong to the CW.

I can hear them.

At first I thought I was going crazy. Hearing voices in my head? I had to be.

I remember the first time it happened. I was lying on my bed, listening to the radio, when it started screaming static like mad. I immediately knew something was wrong. My instincts kicked in and I leapt up and grabbed my gun, sure that a demon or something had found me. My TV came on and screeched too, but no one appeared, the screeching just got louder. I didn't know where it was coming from or how to stop it. I knelt down on the floor, my hands to my ears and screamed as the ringing got so loud I could feel it in my body. It was more painful than anything I'd ever experienced. As I started writhing around on the floor in agony, I thought to myself, so this is how I die? _This sucks._

Then I passed out.

When I woke, I was lying on the ground in a ball, glass shards, the remnants of my window, scattered all around me. Suspicious, scared, and grateful, I swept up the glass and examined the whole room and myself, sure that something, _something_ had happened. But I didn't find anything.

I was spoken to for the first time that day. All my life I'd believed in God, even when things got tough and it seemed like he didn't exist. I always tried hard to maintain faith, through thick and thin. If there was a hell, didn't there have to be a heaven? But it didn't prepare me for this. Nothing could have. For the voices in my head. The voices I couldn't escape.

I almost shit my pants.

They told me they were angels. Angels? Speaking to me? After all the times I'd prayed for guidance? Now they spoke? I was convinced it was a trick. To prove it to me, and to test my faith, they asked me to do impossible tasks.

Like stick my hand in a roaring fire.

I cowered in the kitchen, whimpering, wishing the voices who were urging me to hurt myself would go away. But they insisted. Promised I wouldn't be harmed. I was in tears I was so upset. I refused, clamped my hands to my head, and screamed for them to go away.

But one, a man's voice, talked me down. Told me that if I had so much faith in God that I could do this. Asked me to trust him.

I gathered my courage, and did as he asked. He was right, it was impossible, but I didn't get hurt. So as crazy as it seemed, it had to be true.

Angels were speaking to me.

After that, strange as it may seem, things didn't really change that much for me. They let me in on the big picture, told me some things I didn't know. Guided me to do what was right. But for the most part, they let me be.

Up until now.

Now this one angel, he says his name is Castiel, is asking for my help.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hurry Tara!_

"I can't go any faster!" I growl, slamming on the breaks enough to make the sharp turn onto a dirt road. My hands are shaking on the steering wheel, my body filled with adrenaline.

 _Stop, they're in the woods to your right!_

"Understood." I slam on the breaks, grab my gun, and bust out of my car, the engine still running. I race into the woods, the moonlight filtering through the tree branches, leaving patterns on the leaf strewn forest floor.

"Sam!" I hear someone yell, and then the pop of gunshot echoes through the woods.

Ahead of me I see two men running, and close behind them, a huge wolf.

A werewolf.

Since the men are coming right towards me, I stop running. _I really only have one chance to do this_ , I think, my grip on my gun tight. I don't carry around more than a few silver bullets at a time, and I recently just used up most of the ones I had. I only have one left. One shot, for Castiel. I have to make it.

The two guys get closer, running as fast as they can, the werewolf right at their heels. It's a grotesque creature, its eyes glowing like spotlights, and its jaw wide open, revealing huge fangs. I plant my feet and bring up my gun.

"Get DOWN!" I scream.

Miraculously, the men see me and dive to the ground. The werewolf, just as I'd hoped, is running too fast to stop and goes flying over their heads, right into my sights.

With a crack from my rifle, my lone silver bullet flies through the night and the monster jerks to the left as it hits the ground.

But it doesn't go still, it writhes as its appendages shrink and fur and blood begins oozing all over it.

 _Shit._ I grimace.

I missed its heart. It's turning back into its human form.

I walk up to it as it starts to take the form of a man and load my rifle with a regular bullet. As I place the barrel of my gun to the creatures head, I see the two men out of the corner of my eye get up. Good, it doesn't look like they're too hurt.

I begin to squeeze the trigger.

Suddenly, in a quick snap of motion, it raises up halfway and its razor-like claw's scrabble up my legs. "Fuck!" I scream, pulling away and trying to kick it off. I fire.

 _BAM_

The creature stops squirming and it falls back to the ground. Its body not a man, not a wolf, just… "Disgusting." I say, limping away from its body and grimacing with pain. I drop my gun and wrap my hands around my leg. Damn it, it sliced me to ribbons. But I managed to save the two guys. I turn to look at them. "You guys okay?"

The taller one nods as he leans over to catch his breath. "Yeah, are you?"

"My leg hurts like hell, but I'll live."

The shorter one squints at me warily, then takes off his jacket and strips off a shirt. "Who are you?"

"Name's Tara."

The guy nods and walks over to me, offering his shirt. I take it and tie it tightly around my thigh as a kind of tourniquet to slow the bleeding. "I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam." He says.

"So you guys civilians or hunters? I'm inclined to believe the former seeing as you two almost got yourselves eaten."

Dean frowns angrily. "You're one to talk, you let it claw you." He spits, his voice deep and commanding.

I squint back at him. "I just saved your butts."

"And why exactly did you? I wasn't aware of any hunters living in this area." Dean asks, crossing his arms.

"I don't live here." I say, still leaning over. "Castiel sent me."

The brothers both blink at me, shocked.

"Castiel. _The angel_ sent you?" Sam asks incredulously.

I pull my dark hair from my face. "Yeah."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "So…you're an angel?"

"No." I shake my head. "Just a hunter like you."

Dean picks up a bag off the ground and shoulders it, then wrinkles up his face at the carcass. "Can we take this tea party elsewhere? That thing reeks."

"My car's this way." I motion towards the way I came.

"Our car's that way, way back on Seger's Lane." Sam says jutting a thumb in the direction behind him. "But I think you need to go to a hospital."

"No way, I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're bleeding out." Dean says, shaking his head at my leg. "You need bandages. How far is your car?"

"Not far."

"Here's what we're gonna do, Sam will help you to your car and I'll go back to the Impala and come around and meet you, and we'll talk it all out."

"I…" I grate my teeth, uncomfortable with accepting help from strangers, especially when I was supposed to come and help them. But my leg hurts like hell, and I can't very well limp back to my car. "Alright." I pick back up my gun and attempt to straighten up.

Sam comes over, a sympathetic smile on his face, as Dean turns and leaves. "Here, just put your arm around my shoulder." He says kindly, helping me to stand.

"So Castiel appeared to you and sent you to help us?" He asks as we walk through the woods. I'm lucky I'm so tall, or he'd have to stoop like crazy to support me.

"Well, I didn't meet him, I heard him." I look up at him. "He must really like you guys, he was yelling at me the whole way here."

"Heard him?" Sam stares at me. "You mean you can hear angels?"

"Yup, in my head. I was rolling down 74 just going back home from a hunt when he called. You guys are lucky I made it in time."

His eyebrows climb his forehead as he looks off, impressed. "That's pretty amazing. I've never heard of someone who could hear them."

I don't say anything.

"Are they saying anything now?" He asks.

I lift my eyes to the sky as we make our painfully slow journey to my car. The moon shines down on me, the stars bright and cold, and the only sound I hear is our crunching footsteps. I lower my head. "No, nothing right now."

He nods.

"So you and your brother got caught flat-footed with a werewolf, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for your help."

"No problem."

We finally make it to my car, the engine running, lights on, and it's making that dinging sound because I left the drivers door open. "As you can see I was in a hurry." I say lightly. Sam helps me sit sideways in the seat, my legs hanging out. "There's some bandages in the trunk."

Sam fishes them out, crouches down and pulls out a knife. I try my best to mask the pain as he cuts my torn jeans from my leg.

"So what were you hunting before you came this way?" He looks up. "If you don't mind me asking."

I swallow and open my mouth to answer, but then I hear the sound of air under wings. I jerk my head up and pull out my gun. "Sam!" I hiss. There's some dude standing a few yards behind Sam, wearing a trench coat and tie.

Sam whips his head around, knife in hand, but then his stance relaxes. "Cas? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to be sure that everything was all right." The man says, approaching us, his voice deep and commanding.

"Who the hell is this?" I ask Sam, eyes wide.

He gives me a weird look. "It's…Castiel."

 _What?_ I look up at the guy. He just peers back, his face stern as if he's examining me. "Hello, Tara."

I gulp, eyes wide. Castiel, in the flesh? Damn, he's hot. Or rather, his vessel is.

He puts a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'll take care of her leg." Sam nods and pulls away as Castiel leans forward and places his fingers on my calf. A searing pain goes through my body and I wince. When I open my eyes, my leg is healed, my white skin glowing in the moonlight.

"Thank you for your help." He says, pulling away.

"Wha…but if you…I don't understand. Why didn't you just come and help them yourself?"

"I couldn't, I was in the middle of something."

I scowl. _I came flying down here like a bat out of hell and put myself in danger for some dude who could have poofed down here and done it himself? What a load of bull!_

"Where's Dean?" Castiel asks Sam.

"He's coming, he's just bringing the car around. What's up?"

"We have to talk."

Just then Dean comes riding up. Castiel turns to me. "Thank you for your help, Tara. You services are no longer required."

I guess that's my cue to leave. I snort, then pull my legs in and shut my door. I hate being told what to do. Even if it's by an angel. _Don't do anything stupid, Tara. You don't know what they're all involved in_. I shove my foot to the clutch and shift into reverse. As I pull away, I see Dean get out and begin conversing seriously with Castiel and Sam. Whatever, time to get back to my life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arrrggggggg." I slump over and rest my forehead on the book I was reading. It's filled with lore and spells that could do anything. Summon a demon, chase away a ghost, light my house on fire, but nothing, absolutely nothing, about keeping an angel from inhabiting your body. I groan and lift my head. All these books, towers of them stacked around me on the table, none of them have helped me at all. How long have I spent searching for answers? Forever it seems. And nothing to show for it.

I'm out of ideas, I'm out of hope. This has been my private quest for months now. Ever since I began hearing angels, I knew that there was a catch. Just like there is with everything.

And here it is: people who can hear angels, can also be vessels for them.

I've been asked three times now and declined. Each time the angel tells me that it's the right thing to do. The _righteous_ thing to do. I won't have it though, my body is my own. Pretty soon though, they won't take no for an answer. I've heard the word on the street. Angels are getting their vessels killed and need new ones, and with this so called war going on up in heaven, they're getting less worried about who they pick. And I can't let them pick me!

I look over at Noland and the panic hits me again. He's curled up in the corner, talking to himself as he flips through one of my research books, looking at the paintings of angels. The eternal question. Would he be better off without me?

No, I have to stop even considering it. They say they can protect him, and I don't doubt that. But who would he have if I left? No one, and I can't leave him. I have to find a way.

I open up another book and stack it on top of the one I was reading. I won't give up.

 _The Pentagram must always be engraved on one side of the talisman, with a circle for the sun, a crescent for the moon, a winged caduceus for mercury or else a sword for…_

I'm too tired to even comprehend these words. I rub my eyes and squint at the sigils painted on my walls. My paranoia has now turned the inside of my house in to a graffiti wonderland, the walls covered in symbols to keep angels out of my house. But they can't keep them out of me.

So what do I do?

Sighing, I force the palms of my hands into my eye sockets. Pushing hard. Pushing back the tears that threaten to come from lack of sleep, worry, anxiety and stress. Sniffling, I look back up and over at Noland. I take a deep breath.

This is getting ridiculous. I have no other options, I have to ask an angel. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

Right?

Okay, so I'm going to do this. Call an angel, the very thing I've been avoiding. I nod my head, my mind made up. I'm really doing this.

But who?

What about...Castiel? It's been a few weeks since I saw him. He was helping those Sam and Dean guys. He even healed my leg. Perhaps…I mean, he's already got a body…

"Noland?"

He looks up, his green eyes wide. "Yes, Mom?"

"Will you go up to your room for a while and play?"

He stands, but a frown settles on his lips. "You'll be alright down here by yourself?" He asks, his little face full of seriousness.

I smile sadly. "Yes, I'll be fine, just go to your room."

He grabs his toys and marches up the stairs.

I get up and walk to the door. Am I really going to do this?

Yes.

I step out into my crummy and unkempt lawn, the forest lit up with sunlight. "Umm. Castiel?" I ask the yard. "Uh, I don't know if you can hear me, but, I kind of need some help." I swallow. _Maybe I'm not doing this right_. I pray to God all the time…but…I've never asked for an angel's help. I close my eyes. "I know you don't really know me, but I helped you out when you were in a tight spot so maybe…you know, you could help me?" I look around. A warm breeze comes by and the long grass in my lawn moves like waves on the sea.

Nothing.

I sigh and close my eyes, my shoulders sagging. It really was a long shot.

"What is it, Tara?"

I gasp and jump back, instinctively lifting the shotgun in my right hand and leveling it at him. I swallow, my eyes wide. "Castiel? I didn't think you'd come."

He's a yard or so away, standing in the middle of my small flower patch…

Right on my pansies.

He looks down, blinks, then, looking a little uncomfortable, steps out and onto the walkway. He's wearing the same outfit I last saw him in, trench coat, tie and white button down, and looking like he hasn't shaved in a day. He looks back up at me, unfazed by the firearm aimed at his torso.

"You are…compared to most hunters…very devout. And I have a few minutes. What seems to be the problem?"

I lower my gun. He doesn't seem hostile, and I doubt the gun would do anything to him anyway. "I need a symbol or a ritual or something," I bite my lip. "But I can't seem to find anything like what I want in books. I was wondering if, you as an angel, knew anything that could help me?"

He is silent as he regards me, promising nothing.

I set my jaw. "I need something that can stop a person from being inhabited by an angel."

"For yourself?" He asks calmly.

I take a deep breath. "Well, yeah, as un-Christian as it may seem, I don't want an angel in here." I point at my chest.

I expect him to frown at me, shake his head, or give me a hard squint that says, "you're a sinner." But he just nods his head, sighing. "Yes, of course."

I raise my eyebrows. "Of course?"

"With Raphael and his followers on the loose, you have good reason to be afraid of being unwillingly made a vessel." He then scans my ratty yard. "I see you've tried to take precautions…" He studies my house. "But you messed up some of the sigils to keep angels out of you house." He comments.

My eyes swell. "Wha…" I whip my head around to my paint job. "You mean angels could come in my house this whole time?"

"Yes." He says matter of factly.

"Fuck." I shake my head. Friggin figures. "Okay, whatever." I look back to Castiel. "So can you help me?"

"There is a sigil I can mark you with, it will hide you from all angels and protect you from angelic interference. Angels will no longer be able to snap their fingers and give you a nosebleed but…it won't stop angels from possessing you. As far as I know, there's nothing like that."

"Oh." I look down to the ground and try to hold myself together. _This is okay, this is good, he's going to help me. It's not what you wanted but…it'll help_ _._ But I can't help but feel terribly let down. If he doesn't know of anything, what hope do I have? I look back up at Castiel, who looks tired and…regretful? I don't know, maybe he always looks like this. "Thank you, Castiel, anything you can think of would be appreciated."

He nods.

"So how does this work? What are we—what do we do here?"

"You might want to sit down."

I grab a bucket lying by my flowers, flip it over, and sit on it.

"Lift up your shirt." He commands.

I squint one eye at him and for a moment, do nothing. He just continues staring at me. Sighing, I find the bottom hem of my shirt and slowly lift it up until my stomach is revealed. "Like this?"

Castiel nods as he approaches me slowly, rolling up his sleeve.

"You know what you're doing right? You've done this before?" I grip my shirt tightly. "Is it going to be really painful?" I ask, feeling like I'm about to go into surgery.

"Yes." He says seriously. _Yes to all or just to being really painful?_

Then he begins unbuckling his belt.

My eyes widen and I stare. Errrr…

He pulls it off and folds it over. "Here, bite on this." He says, putting it up to my face. I open my mouth to accept the yucky tasting leather and chide myself on the inside for thinking such dirty thoughts about an angel.

"Are you ready?" He asks as he leans over me, his eyes gazing into mine. _Gosh, his eyes are so blue._ I nod my head, my forehead creased with worry. This is what I wanted, no matter how much it hurts.

Then he presses his hand against my ribs.


	4. Chapter 4

A shot rings out, frightening me, and I tip backwards and off my bucket, landing right into my flower garden.

Castiel straightens and peers at the house.

"Get away from my Mom!" I hear Noland yell.

My eyes go wide as I lay there in the dirt, the flowers and weeds obscuring my vision of the house. _Oh Christ! Noland, oh god. I forgot about Noland!_

"Noland! It's okay!" I call, my voice rough from screaming my head off. I struggle to sit up.

"Mom?! What's going on?" Noland asks as I stand. He's standing on the porch, his gun still raised.

"Everything's okay. Castiel here is a friend." I pant, pressing a hand to my ribs. My abdomen stings where Castiel touched me, my shirt now covering the swirling sigil he burned into my skin.

"Why were you screaming?" He asks, his voice still laced with panic.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't think…I didn't mean to scream." I glance over to Castiel, who's sliding his belt back on. "I'm okay though, I promise."

Noland licks his lips and lowers the gun, his fluffy hair tossed about by the breeze. "Who's this?" He motions to Castiel, looking suspicious.

"A…friend, he was helping with something." It's probably better if I don't confuse Noland, all this time I've been telling him angels are to be avoided. "Castiel, this is my son Noland."

Castiel nods.

"Hey, sorry about the shot, glad I didn't hit you." Noland says, walking over to us.

The wind comes up, making Castiel's trench-coat blow about as he turns to me. "If that is all Tara, I will be going back."

"Um…before you leave, maybe we could talk in private for a moment." I wipe my hands on my jeans. "I still have something to ask you." I really don't have anything more to say to him besides thank you, but I'd rather he poof out of here where my son can't see him. I shift my gaze to Noland, who is standing a foot or so from Castiel's right. If I tell him to go back in the house, he won't want to. Maybe if I…wait…I look at Noland a little harder. There's something not quite right about the way he's holding himself. He notices me watching him and gives me a reassuring smile.

Then his eyes flick black.

It happens before I can react. One minute he's standing there smiling, the next he's grabbing Castiel's coat and pulling a blade out of Castiel's inner pocket.

No.

Castiel's eyes go wide with surprise, but his reactions are decided. He whips around as Noland pulls the blade tighter into his grip.

No.

Castiel pushes out his hand, starting to glow with white light, towards my son's forehead.

"NO!" I scream. Whatever Castiel's about to do to my son, I can't let him do it. I leap forward and tackle him to the ground, and the knife that Noland swings for Castiel catches him in the side.

As soon as we hit the ground, my head is up. "Noland!" I scream, rolling off Cas. But he's gone, the place where he stood moments before empty.

"Noland!" I cry again, getting up, my eyes frantically searching the lawn for him. He's gone.

He's gone.

Noland's gone.

"Aghh…"

I look down to Castiel, who's clutching his side and wincing.

"Castiel? Are you okay? Are you—"

He pulls a bloody hand away from his side and pushes himself into a sitting position.

"Oh Christ! You're bleeding!" Castiel, an angel, hurt? "We should get you to the house, it's safer in there." I lean down to help him and after wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he stands.

"He'll be back, to take advantage of me while I'm weak." Castiel mutters grimly.

 _He'll be back._ My son, and yet not my son. My Noland, my baby boy, who's been possessed by a demon. How is this happening? Why is this happening? My mind is in shock, my body feels numb. Stumbling, I manage to haul Castiel with me to the house. Once inside, I help him onto the couch.

"Is it bad, life threatening or something?" I ask, frightened.

He shakes his head and waves me off, his face dour. "I'm fine."

That blood says he's not, that blade that Noland took from him must be special. Able to hurt angels.

But that's not important right now, I have to get things together.

I run to my cupboards and pull out a gallon of Holy Water, then I pour it into a bowl and set in on the table. I lock the door and windows, then pour salt at all the entries. I have to secure the place, then I can figure out what to do.

It's so hard to focus though. The horror that is hitting me as a mother, is warring with the hunter in me.

If he comes back, he'll try to kill me. And I have to stop him, he's a demon. But he's also my son. My only option is to exorcise him, with as much caution as I can so as to cause little harm to his body.

 _How did this happen?_

"Can't you just, heal yourself or something?" I ask Castiel as I sit down on the edge of a chair, my supplies all rounded up.

"He cut me with an angel blade, only time and rest will heal this wound." He says, his hair a little mussed up from when I tackled him.

"Oh my God, how has this happened?!" I moan, shoving a hand through my hair. "I told him never to take his pentagram necklace off, he knows that! And a demon, a demon possessing him? He's only six years old! And now where's he gone?" I gasp.

Castiel doesn't say anything, just watches me thoughtfully.

"I'm so sorry about this Castiel." I say, my hands clenched tightly together. I look back up at his bleeding. "Can't I...bandage you up or something?"

He shakes his head and the room is silent for a moment.

"Demons." I spit, my anger returning. "Thinking they can use my own son against me."

"I believe the demon is here for me, not you."

I look up, surprised. "What?"

"I never even considered the thought of one being so foolish as to approach me head on. He must be desperate." Castiel looks away, towards the window, his hand still pressed against his side.

"What? Desperate how, why?"

"Demon's cannot hurt me, but an angel blade can. It was still a suicidal move, trying to take my blade. He would have been smited instantly had you not stopped me." He gives me a cold look.

"Listen Castiel, I'm sorry you got knifed, but nobody's smiting my kid." I say harshly. "Noland is still in there, and the only way this finishes is with me exorcising him."

Castiel says nothing, his brooding gaze leaving me.

I chew my lip, trying to make sure I've secured the house. I've salted all the windows, I already have pentagrams drawn at every entrance, so there's no way he's getting in.

"He may not come back you know." Castiel says matter-of-factly, interrupting my thoughts.

"What?"

"Now that he has the blade, he may be gone."

Gone, as if never coming back? I swallow and look away from his stern, dark blue eyed, gaze. My stomach sours. No, he has to come back. I can't lose him too. It broke me to pieces when Noland's Dad, Greg was killed. He has to come back. Because...because if...if he doesn't come back, then I can't exorcise him, and until I find him, my son may be stuck with a demon inhabiting his body... "No, he'll come back." A say harshly, getting up and going to my desk. I rifle through to find my journal, the one I have the exorcising spell written in. Noland will come back, he will. _He has too._


	5. Chapter 5

There it is. His necklace, lying on the floor of his room, the chain broken. I lean down and pick it up. How long had he been a demon? Did he have it on when I saw him downstairs? Before I called Cas?

I try to remember, but can't.

Poor Noland, it probably fell off and he didn't even notice. Probably went outside, and the demon was waiting.

I should have gotten him the tattoo! What was I waiting for? Why wait until he turned seven? Why? What an idiot I've been. I grip the necklace hard and shove it in my pocket. When I get Noland back, I'll get him that tattoo.

Because he will come back, he will.

I turn and leave his room, then begin making my way down the stairs. I check my watch, it's been two and a half hours since everything happened, and though I hate to say this, I'm hungry.

Castiel is resting on the couch, but as soon as I enter, he opens his eyes.

"Hey, I got sandwiches, do you like bologna and cheese? I got beer too." I say as I sit back in my seat across from the sofa.

He shakes his head. "No, thank you."

I stare at the couch, which now has a big stain of blood on it. "Hmm, couch looks like shit, don't think I'll ever get that out." I pop open my beer and take a sip.

Castiel looks at the stain, then shrugs uncomfortably. "Sorry."

I grab a sandwich from my plate. "Doesn't matter, I've bled on it one or two times myself." I take a bite. "So...what have you been up to, how are those other hunters you were looking after...Sam and Dean?"

"They are well."

"How uh..." This is kind of awkward. "...are you? How've you been doing?" I ask, fully expecting him not to answer. I don't know what to say, but silence feels weird.

He gazes out the window. "Things have been rough lately."

I frown. "The fight up…" I point to the sky. "there, not going so well?"

He sighs. "No. I suppose some of them have told you what it's like up there right now."

I shake my head. "No, not really. Ever since shit went down everybody's kind of hushed up. I don't think I've heard an angel since you called. Not like I'm complaining though."

"It's chaos up there."

I cup my chin with my hand and stare at him. He's an angel, who has to deal with in-angel violence along with battling demons and dark creatures. I don't envy him.

I take another bite of my sandwich. "Are you going to eat anything? You're making me feel uncomfortable over here."

"I don't eat."

I stare at him. "Right. Okay then, I'm going to go out and get my gun." I stuff my last bite in my mouth. "I'll be right back." I get up and wipe my hands on my pants.

"You're going out?" Castiel swings his legs off the couch and pushes himself into a semi sitting position.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I grab my bowl of holy water and go to the door. I take a deep breath, very aware of Castiel sitting on the couch watching me.

I open the door and step out.

It's evening now and clouds are starting to cover the sky, the breeze no longer so warm. There's my gun, by the flower beds. I walk a few feet out, cautious, scanning every which way.

I make it to my gun and pick it up, the holy water sloshing in my bowl. Then I straighten and just stand there, waiting. Willing Noland to come out. Willing him to appear before me, so I can have him back.

But the lawn is empty.

I climb the porch steps and slam the door behind me before setting the gun against the wall.

"Did you see anything?" Castiel asks from the living room.

"No."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been four hours now since Noland left, and the sky is darkened into twilight. I've been reading a book while Castiel rests but with every minute that passes by, I get more and more worried.

I'm uncertain of when Castiel will be well enough to go, and after he does, what I'll do. Shit, I don't even know if he could leave hours ago and is just staying here for me. He walked to the window earlier and didn't even wince.

The clock hand hits 7 and begins to ring the bell.

 _Dong._

Noland's been gone for so long now.

 _Dong._

Why wouldn't he have come back by now?

 _Dong._

Maybe the demon that possessed him didn't want to finish off Cas or kill me.

 _Dong._

Maybe he just wanted the angel blade.

 _Dong._

Maybe he's miles away.

 _Dong._

Maybe...he's never coming back.

 _Dong._

A sob explodes from my chest. "Oh, God, Noland!" I whimper, pressing my hands against my face as I double over in my chair.

I'm unsure if Castiel teleports over to my chair or walks, but within seconds he's sitting in the love seat with me.

"What do I do?! He's not coming back..." I sob, and after a moment, I feel Castiel's arm settle around my back. I turn and wrap my arms around him, desperate for some sort of comfort from the despair I feel.

How long I cry into Castiel's shoulder I don't know, but when I finally pull away, his eyes are full of sympathy. "I'm sorry, Tara." He says, his voice low. "I will look for him when I can and I'll let you know if I find him."

I wipe mascara-streaked tears from my face with the back of my hand. "Thank you, Castiel." We're sitting so close I can feel the heat of his body almost as if he's touching me.

He puts a hand on the back of my head and slides it down my hair, his eyebrows knit together in concern. I may regret this, but I'm going to do it anyway.

I lean in closer, and at first Castiel looks surprised, his blue eyes widening, but then suddenly, he goes with it.

I kiss him like he's the last person in the world, the last person who understands me, the last person who cares about me. I'm dying, I'm drowning, and only he can save me. In this moment, he is all I have.

At first, it's almost as if he's _letting_ me kiss him, then slowly, he begins to return the favor.

"Castiel." I moan, as I press kisses down his neck, my hands on his chest. I feel his warm breath tickle my ear as he slides his hands up to grab a fistful of my dark hair.

I know this is wrong, he's an angel, this isn't even his body, but right now, I don't care.


	7. Chapter 7 Goodbye

The cold morning air stings my cheeks as I sip my coffee, the sun just beginning to rise. Castiel takes a deep breath as he stands next to me on the porch, calmly surveying the forest view.

This is my first morning without Noland and I'm grateful that I didn't have to wake up alone. "Thank you for everything you've done, Castiel. I don't know how I can repay you." I say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turns, his face solemn. "Just have faith Tara, you will get him back."

I try to take strength from his words. I will get him back. I am a hunter, if anyone can save him, it will be me. But these days ahead of me will be hard. I will be more alone than I have ever been.

I know Castiel is on my side, and will help me when he can, but he won't be with me, _by_ my side. He is here right now, but soon he'll be gone, and all that will be left is the stains on my couch; the stains on his trench-coat.

Until we meet again.

"Before you go," I say, setting down my coffee cup on the railing. "I want you to have this." I reach up and unchain my long silver chain necklace, a tiny pentagram hanging from it.

Castiel looks at me, frowning. "Why?"

"To remind you of me and Noland." I clasp it around his neck.

He looks down at the necklace, then turns his back on me and walks away a few feet. "I will not forget you."

I swallow hard. "Goodbye, Castiel."

"Goodbye, Tara."

And then he is gone too.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded ill temperately, his eyes in slits in the rear-view mirror.

"I was busy."

"Oh, yeah right. Of course." Dean said sarcastically. "You were off on angel business, all busy with that _civil-war_."

Sam turned in his seat to give Castiel a worn smile. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Sam." Castiel nodded to his friend.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you were just lying to us." Dean continued.

Castiel swallowed and looked back to Dean.

"Maybe, all this time you've just been seeing your secret girlfriend. Maybe all this stuff about _angel wars_ is just your cover."

Castiel's frown deepened, but he was relieved it was just Dean making his usual witticisms. "Why would I do that?"

"Dean, seriously?" Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean drew a hand across his face as he stared at the road. "Cas havin' a love life? It is absurd."

And so they continued down the highway, the silver pentagram necklace slipped under Castiel's shirt, resting right next to his heart.

THE END

So there it is. Thanks for reading it! I hope you enjoyed it! I have ideas for how the story would continue, (good ideas I tell you!) but I'm unsure if anyone would really care to read it or not. So if you do, please let me know! I'd also love to hear what you think happens after this, and if you had any favorite parts or tips ect. You know, to help my writing improve. It would be very appreciated! I'm anxious to hear people's thoughts. :)

Peace out Mishamigos!

-SlugMamma


End file.
